


【臣隆】小野貓

by ChYan15



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChYan15/pseuds/ChYan15
Summary: 一輛破車，化身為狼的Omi和小野貓Ryuji，私設有，食用注意，可以往下
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 5





	【臣隆】小野貓

不安分的舌頭舔舐著對方，在舌尖碰到對方的頸側時該為啃咬，牙尖抵在對方的大動脈上，而跳動的脈搏是對方活著的證明。一隻手扣住對方的雙手然後高舉在頭上，另一隻手則自下往上地順著腹肌撫摸著身下人的肌膚，感受到被壓在身下的人因興奮而顫抖的身軀，雙腿也夾緊自己的腰身，並往下蹭著自己的大腿。成功被順毛的男人輕哼一聲，從啃咬該為吮吸，一寸又一寸地往下，在對方的皮膚留下一個又一個鮮紅的痕跡。  
“Omi..嗯...”被壓在身下的Ryuji配合地打開腳，任由Omi把褲子和裡褲一併剝去，在對方壞心眼地用帶有少許老繭的手握住自己的分身並上下律動時不經意地叫出自家戀人的名字。  
“怎麼了？”Omi聽到對方的呼喚後輕笑出聲，但卻不再觸碰Ryuji的分身，而是把目標轉移到已經抬頭的乳頭，用兩根食指夾著並拉起來，樂此不疲。另一隻手則放開扣著Ryuji的手，轉而壓著對方因自己啃咬大腿內側而想要併攏的大腿。  
“我...不行了..快點...”Ryuji本就敏感的身體因為Omi的玩弄下早已興奮不已，雙腿夾緊Omi的頭部，分身也吐出不少晶瑩的液體，但卻因對方始終不讓自己感受到更多的快感而不滿地叫囂著。  
“那用行動來告訴我你想要我做什麼。”  
Ryuji的臉早已紅透了，但還是乖乖地按造Omi的要求行動。只見他直起腰轉身，把臉埋進枕頭裡，改為伏趴在床上。在小穴吐出那被他含了一整天的跳蛋後分開跪著的雙腿，撅起臀部，小穴也因這羞恥的姿勢而一張一合地顫抖著，彷彿在邀請他人趕快來採摘。  
“Omi操我..唔！”Omi早就被對方撩撥到分身硬地發疼，等不及對方說完便扣著對方的腰肢，把自己深深地埋進對方體內。  
“嗯..哈..”雙方都不約而同地喘出聲，Ryuji是因為體內的空虛被忽然填滿，精關失守射了出來，Omi則是被對方因興奮而收縮不止的內壁夾爽的，險些就交代了。  
“小野貓從哪學來的招數？嗯？”Omi俯身含住對方的耳垂發問，下身卻快速地動作起來，直把身下人頂得說不出話。  
“我..唔...嗯...哈啊...啊...”剛射過的身體內部異常敏感，又被對方凶狠地頂撞著，快感一波又一波地湧上，軟下去的分身又硬了起來，鈴口也吐出少許液體，本人更是爽得話都說不出口。  
“不說？那別怪我了。”等不到對方回答的Omi停下動作，把深埋在對方體內的肉棒往後抽出，在碰到對方的敏感點後反复地磨蹭著，享受內壁顫抖不止的吮吸。同時嘴上也沒饒過對方，變換著啃咬與吮吸對方形狀完美的蝴蝶骨，留下深淺不一的牙印和紅痕。  
“哈啊..啊..嗯...別再磨了...從網上學的..嗯啊...”Ryuji在快感的襲擊下控制不住地晃動腰肢，並且感覺到在自己解釋完後對方埋在自己體內的肉棒明顯漲大了幾分。預料到接下來會發生的事情，Ryuji的分身吐出更多的液體，雙腿也顫抖著，內壁更是因喘氣而劇烈收縮，大有把對方夾射的意思。  
“哈啊...那就只能罰你用後面射出來了...”Omi察覺到對方的意圖，按住對方的背部，下身快速地抽插起來，用九淺一深的方式把對方頂得浪叫連連，身子一晃一晃，他們身下的床也發出不少呻吟聲。  
“Omi不要...哈啊..嗯..我...啊..快去了...”Ryuji在對方的進攻下被快感所支配，腦袋也因快感過度累積而感到痛，所以感覺到自己快高潮的同時想要阻止Omi給予自己更多的快感。  
Omi就著抽插的動作忽然一口咬住Ryuji的後頸，感受到對方的小穴忽然劇烈收縮，身體內部湧出更多腸液時，Ryuji的分身也射了不少精液出來。  
“啊..嗯...”僅靠後面就達到高潮的Ryuji還沉浸在快感之中就感受到身上的人咬著自己的後頸，並在快速抽送十幾下後一個深埋便把濃稠的精液淨數射在自己體內才緩慢地退出來，伏在自己身上喘氣。  
“餵...射得那麼深很難清理啊！”Ryuji推了推壓著自己的戀人，用自己以為很凶狠實際彷彿撒嬌似的軟乎乎語氣兇Omi後，疲憊地閉上了眼睛。  
“沒事，我幫你。”Omi笑著戳了戳戀人洋裝生氣鼓起來的臉頰，便把對方大橫抱起，走進浴室。  
Ryuji在浴室裡靠在Omi身上大張雙腿，任由對方為自己做清理時，忽然感到背後抵著一根發燙且分量不少的物體。同為男人且剛經歷完情事的Ryuji感覺大事不妙地喊道：“我要睡覺啦！”  
“就多一次好不好？嗯？做完就讓你睡”  
“我...嗯...”拒絕的話還未說出口便被對方封住了嘴唇，舌頭也輕易地滑入自己口中，糾纏自己閃躲的舌頭。  
果然就不應該相信這一隻狼！！

**Author's Note:**

> 後續你們也知道了(笑)


End file.
